A Great Many Adventures
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: series of short one shots based on writing prompts. Most OC interactions with other OCs
1. Amuse Me

Rory had found Darrell sulking angrily in some corner of a cave, and had decided to forcefully drag her out of that corner. She thought the other half-vampire girl could do with some cheering up and she had a great idea on how to do that.

"So what is it you want to show me?" Darrell asked as Rory dragged her up a rather deep sloping hallway. The tone of her voice was still somewhat angry, but it was easy to tell that she was a bit curious as to what Rory was plotting.

"You'll see when we get there," she told her new friend. After a while they both managed to get to the top of the wall way or at least an area that kind of leveled off. So Rory stopped and let go of Darrell's hand.

"So are we there yet?" Darrell asked looking around as there really wasn't much to see from where they were standing.

"We are,"

"So what is it exactly you wanted to show me?" Darrell asked sound a little bit impatient.

"Give me a sec, and I'll show you," Rory replied with a laugh as she walked to a small hole in one of the cave walls that sort of doubled as a door-less closet. She ducked inside for a couple of seconds and came back out with a small wooden cart on wheels.

"You dragged me all the way up here for a cart?" Darrell asked sounding very disappointed at Rory's surprise.

"It's not just a cart," Rory assured her "what I'm about to show you is an experience," she promised and patted the top of the cart.

"Wait you want me to get on this old thing?" Darrell asked as she wasn't really liking the sound of that plan.

"Don't worry it's a lot sturdier than it looks," Rory assured and to further prove her point she held the cart still so her friend could climb on top without a problem. Darrell eyed the cart for a little longer before deciding to trust Rory. She climbed on and sat down.

"So what happens now?" Darrell asked sounding really nervous.

"Well first you hold on really tight," Rory told her as she pulled the cart back a little. Without needing to be told twice Darrell grabbed onto the sides of the cart tightly as she really wasn't liking what was happening. "Ready?" Rory asked.

"No," Darrell admitted to her.

"Well too bad there's no turning back now," she said before pushing the cart forward and sprinting a little to give it more momentum until it went over the small edge of the hall and started falling down the slope. At the last second Rory managed to swing her legs over and sit herself somewhat comfortably behind Darrell on the top of the cart. The two of them flew down the hallway as the cart picked up speed while they made their way down. Sometimes they hit some good sized rocks on the floor which made the cart jump and then crash down on the ground again. Which seemed to cause Darrell to scream a little bit louder when it happened, though it seemed she was screaming the entire time. While Rory on the other hand was screaming out of pure enjoyment from the thrilling ride.

"Oh man you better really hold on!" Rory managed to scream at Darrell, as she noticed that they were heading towards a sharp turn. The two half-vampires gripped tight and waited for the big crash as they bumped into the side of the wall and nearly toppled over if Rory hadn't thrown her weight to the side to keep them upright. But then an unforeseen obstacle wandered onto their path.

"Oh shit!" Darrell screamed as a vampire was walking towards them, and since the cart had no way of stopping they were definitely going to crash into them.

"Out of the way!" Rory screamed just in time and the vampire looked up just in time to see the cart hurtling straight for them. Instead of trying to get out of the way they just ducked down to avoid getting most of the blow from the cart. As they hit the vampire the cart went airborne and both girls let go and was thrown forward without loosing any of the previous momentum they had. Though they were both worried that they were going to hit the ground pretty hard, and it was going to hurt like a bitch. So they both waited for the pain to come, but to their surprise when they hit something it wasn't the ground, but it wasn't exactly soft either. Both Darrell and Rory groaned loudly as they tried to pick themselves off the ground. And as they pushed themselves up into sitting positions they noticed that there was an explosion of potatoes around them.

Somehow the two of them had ended up in the kitchen and landed on some bags of potatoes and other dried vegetables bagged up in there.

"Well that was some kind of ride huh?" Rory asked looking at Darrell. Who looked at her like maybe she was just a little crazy for enjoying that.

* * *

**Prompt:** _Leave a "Amuse Me" in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer your up_

_Darrell Phantom belongs to TheJoce15  
_


	2. Unbind Me

Rory's night had been going pretty normal until she had received a call from her friend Jay. Jay hadn't said much over the phone, but she gave Rory a location that she was suppose to wait at for her. Since Jay wasn't going into specifics over the phone Rory guessed that whatever it was it was important. So after getting off the phone she immediately started tracking down the address she had been given.

It took a while, but after tracking down streets,and having to stop to ask for directions Rory finally found the place Jay had spoken of. It looked like a pretty crappy and run down apartment building. The whole place gave off a really shading feeling, but somewhere inside Jay seemed to need her help so she tried to push that thought out of her head as she walked up the steps and pulled open the door. It opened without any resistance, but then again she could have just broken whatever lock that was keeping the door closed. Rory grimaced at that thought and hoped that no one would notice that. Sometimes she forgot how much stronger than normal people she was.

Without pausing she stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind her. Once she was inside she looked down at the scrap of paper in her hand to see where she had to go now. Apparently she now had to go to the 6th floor and find apartment G. Seemed easy enough to her and she began to climb the steps. On her way up she passed a few people and tried to draw any attention to herself since she had no idea who even lived there. But most of the people she passed by seemed pretty harmless.

Finally she made it to the right floor and started looking for the apartment. When she found it she knocked loudly on the door and hoped that no one weird was going to open the door. But as soon as she knocked she could hear a voice from inside through the door. It sounded like Jay who was telling her to enter, but Rory wondered why her friend didn't come and answer the door. It seemed a little suspicious so Rory was very carefully when she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Nothing seemed to happen on the other side so she pushed it forward and let it swing open slowly while she waited outside just in case. But nothing seemed to pop or explode so she peeked inside.

The apartment seemed really dark, and there was a lot of weird smells coming from inside. It was so strong that Rory had to cover her nose and mouth to try and filter it out. As Rory stepped inside she saw that the apartment was a total mess. There where clothes and various items scattered everywhere, which made it hard to walk around. Realizing that she would have to call out to Jay to try and find her, Rory took a deep breath before uncovering her mouth and calling out for her friend. Though she nearly choked on the rank stench that filled her nose.

"Over here," Jay yelled out which sounded like it was coming from a room in the back. Rory carefully made her way over there trying not to step on the mounds of stuff piled up on the floor which was harder than she imagined. But finally she made it to the only open door and awkwardly held herself steady between the door frame.

"Jay are you here-," Rory started to say before trailing off in mid-sentence as she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at in front of her. Jay was tied and somehow handcuffed to a bed. Which was pretty awkward for Rory to see.

"Uh…do I want to ask about this?" Rory asked but the tone in her voice made it clear that she really didn't want to know any details from what had happened there.

"No, not really," Jay replied "but it'd be nice if you could help me get out of this"

* * *

**Prompt:**_ Leave a "**Unbind Me**" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about your character freeing mine, or the other way around, or something among the lines_

_Jay Sterling belongs to bloodstonelupe_


	3. Haunt Me

Jay wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow she found herself completely out of her body. Like she was having one of those full on out of body experiences. It was pretty freaky at first, but as the hours kind of passed by she sort of got used to it. Though she hoped that she could find a way to get back to her body safely. Since she really didn't want to stay in a ghosty vapory form forever.

Since find herself in a form she wasn't used to she had totally panicked and ended up looking for Rory to try and help her get back to her body. But for the moment it seemed that Rory wasn't able to pick up on her. Thought from time to time she noticed Rory was noticing something was off as she would turn her head and peer in her direction or tilt her head to the side as she was trying to listen for something, but not sure what she was listening for.

That didn't stop Jay from trying to keep getting Rory's attention, but for now she settled for following her friend around. Waiting for the most opportunist time to try and make contact. Though at the moment it seemed like Rory wasn't up to much anything, besides running another errand. Or at least Jay thought it was another errand. She wasn't entirely sure since Rory hadn't said anything about what she was doing. So until she finally figured out what her friend was doing she kept herself busy, by playing the game guess the crime with pedestrians who were walking by.

Though it didn't take long for her to start getting a little outrageous with her guesses. Like how she saw a somewhat elderly woman, and had guessed that the hobbling woman was actually a high-priced hit man for hire who has warrants for her arrest in twelve countries. Jay had been about to do another person when she felt her entire vapory existence ripple for some odd reason.

Jay turned to check on Rory as her little game had distracted her for a moment. Just as Jay turned around she saw just in time to see someone bump against Rory from behind which made her lose her footing. She tipped forward and almost fell into the street, but Jay had rushed forward and without thinking grabbed onto Rory's arm and pulled back with as much strength as she could muster.

Surprisingly when Jay had pulled Rory's body followed so instead of falling forward she fell backwards, and landing on her butt on the concrete sidewalk. Rory sat there on the ground for a moment to try and get over the feeling of just having been startled. Once the shock was over she carefully climbed back onto her feet and looked around, she had felt someone tug her back, and she wanted to know who it was.

But as she looked around she noticed that there was no one really looking at her, or they were completely ignoring the fact that she was there. Which was weird for her as she would have thought that if someone had tried to pull her back that they'd stick around long enough to make sure that she was ok.

Jay looked down at her hands as she was rather surprised that she was able to really grab on to Rory like that. But since she was able to do it a first time she decided to try and poke Rory on the cheek to see if it had any affect on her like before.

Just as Jay had poked her Rory had jumped as she had definitely felt something poke her cheek. But she knew there was no one there standing next to her. When she had jumped she also let out a very small surprised noise. As soon as she had she quickly covered her mouth and hoped that there was no one looking at her right then. Jay couldn't help but smile mischievously at the scene she had caused.

* * *

**Prompt:**_ Leave a "Haunt Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character watching over yours[as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.] Here I went with an out of body experience._

_Jay Sterling belongs to bloodstonelupe_


End file.
